Finalmente
by voyage01
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura acreditam que conseguem enganar a todos sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Naruto, então, decide por seus planos em prática.


**Boa noite, pessoal!**

Essa é uma fanfic que fiz há um bom tempo, mas postei somente no nyah. Como pretendo voltar a postar histórias com meu casal preferido, vou começar com essa aqui.

Ps: Obviamente, Naruto não pertence a mim.

Espero que gostem!

Xoxo

 _Aquele amasso em um beco escuro de Konoha nunca deveria ter ocorrido._

Eles faziam questão de fingir que os beijos que haviam compartilhado numa noite em que, ambos estavam bêbados demais para ter noção do certo e errado, não passavam de lembranças de um sonho um tanto... Pervertido.

Poderia até ter dado certo se, na realidade, algum dos dois realmente estivessem embriagados como falsamente afirmavam para si mesmos. A questão é que, desde aquele dia, por mais que relutassem em aceitar, a relação havia mudado.

Sasuke e Sakura acreditavam que conseguiam enganar até seus amigos mais próximos... Mal sabiam eles o quanto estavam enganados.

Era de conhecimento geral que Uchiha Sasuke amava Haruno Sakura.

Ok, talvez fosse de conhecimento apenas dos amigos mais íntimos, como Kakashi, Naruto e até mesmo Sai. Mas, inferno, Naruto sabia que precisava intervir na situação. Precisava intervir urgentemente ou até mesmo ele seria atingido por toda aquela tensão sexual que emanava dos dois!

– Você tem certeza disso, Naruto? – Perguntou Kakashi enquanto diminuía o ritmo de seus passos. Ele realmente não esperava que Naruto tivesse percebido a súbita (Ok, não tão súbita assim) mudança de atitude de seus outros amigos.

Naruto bateu no peito e sorriu – Claro! Eles precisam assumir que se amam! – Disse enquanto voltava a caminhar. – Você vai me ajudar Kakashi-sensei?

– Não. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Mesmo com a resposta negativa o loiro falador não desanimou nem um pouco. – Como assim você não vai ajudar seus dois alunos a por em prática tudo o que você lê nesse seu livro chato?

–Ele não é chato. E não, Naruto. Não vou ajudar você, porque no fim das contas você só vai piorar a situação.

– Isso é o que nós vamos ver. – Bateu o pé no chão e correu o mais rápido que podia, pensaria logo em algum plano para por em prática.

Kakashi riu do entusiasmo de seu aluno e se apressou também. No fundo a ideia de um empurrãozinho para o futuro romance dos seus alunos o agradou muito, mas deixaria que Naruto cuidasse disso. Seria algo muito divertido de se acompanhar.

As coisas ficaram piores do que Naruto esperava.

Para sua tristeza, logo que chegou em Konoha foi designado para uma missão com o time sete e Neji. Não que isso não o agradasse, ele só não tinha tido tempo de pensar em algo que faria com que seus amigos não conseguissem mais desgrudar um do outro. As coisas pioraram ainda mais, quando, durante a missão, foram atacados por ninjas que estavam atrás do homem (muitíssimo rico, diga-se de passagem) que estavam escoltando. A Haruno acabou se ferindo quando entrou na frente do civil para defendê-lo.

– Você com certeza não estaria com a perna machucada se não tivesse baixado a guarda para protegê-lo – Disse Sasuke enquanto observava a kunoichi curar suas próprias feridas.

– Ele precisava ser protegido! – Exclamou a Haruno.

– Então aprenda a fazer seu trabalho direito. – Retrucou ríspido.

– Sasuke, você está sendo injusto! Nós fomos designados para proteger o Toshi . – Seu tom de voz já elevado.

– Você foi burra arriscando a sua vida.

– Eu não sou incompetente, Uchiha. Se não tivesse se metido na minha frente, eu teria dado o meu jeito!

O moreno bufou, deu as costas e se enfiou dentro da mata. – Faça a merda que você quiser, só não espere que eu te ajude depois. – Falou enquanto chutava uma pedra.

A garota ao ouvir isso sentiu seu coração pesar e seus olhos logo se encherem de lágrimas. Nada que ela fizesse seria o suficiente para ele. Mal sabia ela que todas essas palavras rudes vindas de Sasuke eram apenas por ciúmes.

– Não fica assim, Saku-

– Não precisa ficar me consolando, Naruto. – Tentava não demonstrar tristeza, mas seus olhos sempre a entregavam. – Já podemos partir. – E levantou-se.

– Tem certeza? – Perguntou Neji que até então se manteve calado diante a cena, afinal, não é todo dia que o gênio Uchiha perde a compostura por ciúmes de sua companheira de equipe. Para ele ficara óbvio o tipo de sentimento que os dois nutriam um pelo outro.

Meia hora depois Kakashi reuniu o grupo novamente, Sasuke já recuperado de sua repentina explosão, e seguiram em direção a Konoha.

A vida de um ninja era muito difícil. Isso o loiro aspirante a hokage sabia desde o começo, mas, segundo ele, nunca fora tão difícil como atualmente. Seus dois melhores amigos não se falavam e ele não tinha tempo para pensar em nada que pudesse melhorar essa situação, pois sempre estava sendo designado para alguma missão. Fazia dois meses que os dois não se falavam e as coisas estava fugindo do controle.

– Até quando vai continuar a ignora-la?

 _Silêncio._

– Sabe, Teme, você deveria correr atrás dela. Quem fez a besteira foi você.

 _Silêncio_

– Eu sei que você está morrendo de saudades dela.

 _Silêncio_

– Sabe Teme, não sei como você vai reconstruir o seu clã se não consegue nem pedir desculpas pra Sakura-chan e chama-la pra sair. – Viu-o apertar os olhos e respirar fundo. – É sério, daqui a pouco ela aparece com algum namorado e você vai ser esquecido. Não que eu não queria ver isso, mas também não quero te ver todo depressivo.

– Cala a boca-

– Olha a Sakura-chan acompanhada do Neji ali!

E finalmente Sasuke tirou os olhos de sua comida.

– SAKURA-CHAN - Gritou com a boca cheia de rámen, enquanto o moreno limpava os pedaços de alimento que caiam nele.

A dona da cabeleira rosa acenou de volta para seu amigo e foi em direção ao Ichiraku junto de Neji.

– É Sasuke, parece que as minhas previsões estavam realmente corretas, a Sakura-chan está acompanhada do Neji e eles estão um tanto colados, não acha? – Este sutilmente apertou os olhos em reprovação enquanto os acompanhava vindo em direção a eles.

– Oi Naruto! – Cumprimentou a kunoichi ignorando totalmente o Uchiha, como estava fazendo a dois meses.

– Boa noite Naruto. Uchiha.

O moreno acenou a cabeça e o loiro começou a tagarelar como de costume.

– O que vocês estavam fazendo caminhando por aí sozinhos, hein? – Perguntou fingindo estar desconfiado. – Se apaixonaram durante a missão e agora não conseguem mais desgrudar um do outro? – E riu.

As bochechas de Sakura logo ganharam um tom de vermelho berrante _. Como ele ousava falar algo do tipo na frente de Neji e Sasuke?_

– Cala a boca, seu idiota! Eu e Neji-san fomos chamados para uma missão amanhã e estávamos apenas fazendo os últimos acertos.

– Não precisa ficar preocupado, Naruto. Ela voltará sã e salva. Também não precisa se preocupar, Sasuke. – Ironizou Neji – Já vou indo, Sakura. Encontro-me com você amanhã nos portões da Vila. – Acenou e foi embora.

O moreno apenas o xingou baixo, mas o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

– O que foi isso Naruto? Quer me envergonhar na frente dos meus amigos?

– Ele não é o seu amigo, Sakura-chan! Nós somos! – E apontou para ele mesmo e seu companheiro.

– E desde quando eu não posso ter outros amigos? – Perguntou a Haruno. Verdes exalando raiva.

Sasuke bufou, abriu a carteira e foi embora sem olhar para nenhum dos dois. Logo em seguida a rosada também foi embora batendo o pé, deixando Naruto sozinho, observando as pessoas saindo alegremente dos bares. Foi quando teve a brilhante ideia.

Sakura voltava para seu apartamento resmungando xingamentos contra seus companheiros de equipe quando foi surpreendida por Sasuke.

– Quero saber quando vai voltar – Exigiu e perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

O coração da rosada vacilou ao sentir seus olhos intensos sobre ela após tanto tempo, entretanto manteve-se firme ao responder. – Isso não interessa a você.

– Diga-me. – Chegou mais perto. Fazendo com que a garota tivesse que levantar a cabeça para encara-lo.

– Eu sei me virar, Sasuke. Vá cuidar da sua vida. – Seu coração se apertou ao dizer essas palavras. Mas não se arrependeu de tê-las dito. Ele sempre a magoava e ficava tudo bem. Era hora de dar um basta.

Franziu o cenho em reprovação e tão silenciosamente como chegou, foi embora.

hihihihihih

Eu amo o Naruto!

Próxima semana posto o resto.


End file.
